DirkJake Bath Smut
by HomestuckerJess
Summary: Yeah I ain't gonna go into this, basically really short dirkjake bath smut which I wrote on an hour car ride to my brother's house. Rated M.


"You sure you wanna do this?"  
"Well, I don't really see the harm in trying."  
Your name is Jake English and you sigh as you watch your boyfriend Dirk Strider wink and casually saunter to the bathroom. To be honest, you had also wanted to try bath sex; it's not like you haven't tried worse things.

"I'll shout when I'm ready, just come in a towel bro. Oh and make sure you prepare yourself."  
You yell a conformation and start to undress, within a few minutes of you faffing for a towel you finally settle on the couch and coat your fingers in lube. You start off slow with one finger, easing it in and out. As you bottom the most, only a small amount of prep is needed. You struggle to stop yourself when you've done enough, it feels good and you are quite turned on by the sloshing sounds in the bathroom knowing that he's in there naked.

"Ok I'm ready, come in whenever babe."  
You suck in a deep breath and retreat your fingers, slowly padding to the door. You open it slightly, the bathroom is quite big, mainly due to Dirk's cleaning obsession which is seen obviously by the lines of soaps and hair gels that litter the counters. The actual bath is big too, there's a small fence that separates it from the rest of the room. You open the door wider and step in; it's already steamy and you can make out a figure laid on its side. He's filled the tub with bubbles so you can't see anything other than his startling golden eyes. You step closer and quietly remove the towel; you're a bit embarrassed by the fact that you're already holding a semi. You can almost hear his proud smirk; what a dick. He shifts so that there's space for you to slip in underneath him. It takes you a while to get used to the temperature of the water. Once you do, you hide yourself in the bubbles as he leans down and starts to lightly peck your face. You gasp when his arousal brushes against yours and let out a small whine. His lips move to yours and they join - romantically at first - into a slow make out. It's lasting and you can feel yourself gaining momentum as you push up against him and wrap your arms around his neck. His mouth moves to nip and suck at your neck whilst leaving faded marks which will show in the morning. The friction of your nether parts leaves you trying to rut against him, Dirk lets out low grunts every few seconds. It's getting more desperate and needy as his mouth moves lower down. He quickly laps at the head giving you a strangled moan as you writhe underneath him. He eventually takes it all in and hums against it, the feeling of the wetness of his mouth and the bath water sends you crazy. You can feel him trying to rub against your leg, the thought of that turns you on even more and your moans are a lot louder. He leaves your dick with a pop and slides up your body to kiss you again. He pulls away and mumbles into your neck, "Mmf, want to switch positions? More friction."  
You realise what he's asking and uncertainly nod, he takes your hips and flips you both around so that you're laid on him. Before you do anything though, you stroke him with your hand so that he's occupied and decide to give him a show. While your left hand is busy, you sneakily move your right to your entrance and go straight in with two due to earlier preparation. After he notices what you're doing his face shifts into one of curiosity, he watches your facial expressions as you work to find that one spot. When you find it, you literally scream and tilt your head back. Your left hand automatically clenches a tiny bit, luckily not enough to hurt. His hand latches out and pulls you down into a kiss. You feel like you're drowning in him with all the moans and "oh gods" that you're spewing into his mouth. Just a tiny bit more, but before you can finish, Dirk grabs your hand that's not on his dick and shoves it into his mouth. You watch in awe as his tongue reaches out to lap up your fluids, panting slightly. You let go of his dick and start to position yourself over it. His hands link with yours in a supportive manner. You lower yourself and try to relax as he slowly pushes inside you, Dirk grunts and starts to let out small praises of 'good boy' and 'doing so fucking well.' Once you're fully seated, there's a moment of just pure amazement as it hits you on how much you love this person. How happy you are, the fact that at the moment you are both one. One of his hands goes to wipe some hair from your eyes that had stuck in place, then returns to you. His thumbs rub circles and the longer the wait, the more he sweats. You raise yourself up and straight back down; he grips your hand tightly as you repeat the motion. Trusts getting quicker until - oh fuck - his dick finds that spot again and you go limp on his chest, desperately trying to find it again. He switches your positions back and slams into you hard. You yell out as he hits the same spot again and again, he leans down to capture your lips and it's a mix of spit and moans.  
"Gods Dirk, I'm not going to last long holy shit."  
He lets go of one of your hands and moves down to pump you in time with the thrusts. It's not long before you're screaming his name and finishing on your stomach, him following soon after up your ass. There's not a lot of time to cuddle because the fact that you're bathing in luke warm, cum ridden water makes you cringe. Dirk has to help you out and hold you up while he grabs a towel to cover both of you and stumbles to the bedroom. You both collapse, instantly curling up to each other with Dirk resting his chin on your head and you tucked in to his chest. He pecks at your head murmuring "love you" repeatedly, to which you tiredly nod and snuggle closer.

It's not long before you're both fast asleep.


End file.
